legobattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Indominus Rex vs. Ronin vs. Jack Fury vs. Grundalychus
In the staff lounge... Axel: 'Has anyone seen Amset-Ra? '''Wyldstyle: '''Nope. '''Axel: '''What about Pharaoh Hotep? '''Terabyte: '''Technically, no. '''Axel: '''Is Sam Sinister here? '''Tee-Vee: '''Number of Instances (Sinister, Sam) = 0 '''Baron von Barron: '''Why are you asking these questions so insistently? '''Axel: '''Guys, we're supposed to be having a battle! '''Invizable: ''Sup. 'Terabyte: '''Who are you? '''Invizable: '''It's your bro, DJ Viz! '''Terabyte: '''Woh! You're so different! '''Invizable: '''I needed a new personality to fit my new role as announcer for-EVER. '''Axel: '''Well Vizzie, we're in a bit of a Marianas Trench. No one can find Amset-Ra. '''Invizable: '''Huh. Don't worry. I'll sort it out. ''Awesome guitar solo as Invizable walks out of the room. 'Invizable: '''Yo. Welcome to Amset-Ra's Fighting Pyramid! '''Fans: '''WOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! '''Axel: '''I hope this works... '''Invizable: '''Huh? What'd you say, bro? '''Axel: '''Buy those fireworks... Yeah, I was just reminding Lance to buy the fireworks... '''Lance: '''We need fireworks? '''Axel: '''Um, well... '''Sam Rhodes: '''For the crab? '''Axel: '''Yeah! Yeah, yeah of course, what else would I have been talking about? It's not like I could be talking about anything else. Of course I wanted to get the fireworks for the Monster Crab. '''Portal Emperor: '''How thoughtful! Here, take the Shark Key! '''Sam Rhodes: '''Yes! 3 more keys and we can reach the City of Atlantis! '''Invizable: '''Now, my friends, we're getting back to the battle! Give us those and Grammy's, Sir Fangar... '''Sir Fangar: '''The GLOOOOORIOUS Vilanzeb is the recipient of the Fighter of the Week award for his incredible Guitar Solo and awesome voice... I don't believe this is the right script... '''Invizable: '''Obviously someone doesn't know how to spell. '''Sir Fangar: '''The GLOOOOORIOUS Akamichi receives the User of the Week award for his wonderful rendition of Opus 72 on the Piano? Which Opus 72? And why was it wonderful instead of glorious? '''Invizable: '''No matter. Show us what you got, Axel. '''Axel: '''Well, I'm going to predict Indominus Rex as the winner, because... Well, he's Indominus Rex. '''Invizable: '''Hit it, Tee-Vee! '''Audience: '''TEE-VEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Tee-Vee: '''Yo, initiating battle.exe, yo. '''Wyldstyle: '''What happened to Tee-Vee? '''Terabyte: '''Invizable told me to make a few upgrades. '''Wyldstyle: '''Well fix it! '''Breezor: '''FIX IT FIX IT FIX IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ''Rapid fixing. 'Terabyte: '''Try it now. '''Tee-Vee: '''Boot battle.exe. ''Ding ding ding! 'Invizable: '''More like... ''Awesome Guitar Solo! 'Wyldstyle: '''You're right, that's much better. '''Dr. Inferno: '''WAIT! You forgot to introduce the fighters. '''Jack Fury: '''Too late! It's time to execute my awesome-back-flip-while-shooting-studs move that I've been practicing! ''Whoosh pew pew! 'Ronin: '''Ugh! '''Ninjago Fans: '''No! Ronin! Invizable, you have to help him! '''Invizable: '''Nope. Instead, I'm going to introduce the remaining fighters. Let's start with one of my all time favourites, Indominus D. King under the Red Spotlight! '''Jurassic World Fans: '''Yay!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Commandosaur: '''He's just a genetic hybrid. There are so many cooler dinosaurs they could have used, but NO, it has to be some mutated monster! '''Invizable: '''Touring on the Yellow Tour Bus is Jack E. Channick Fury! '''Ultra Agents Fans: '''YAY!!!!!!!!!! '''Invizable: '''And on the Blue Stage is that other guy who decommissioned most of the Fighting Pyramid! '''Grundal Fans: '''YAY!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Terabyte: '''Wow. He gets his own fan group! '''Invizable: '''There was also Ronin, but he was defeated before he was even introduced. '''Dr. Inferno: '''I don't think that's fair. '''Agent Chase: '''Don't you go talking about fairness, Fernie! '''Dr. Inferno: '''Fair enough. ''Bzzzzzzzznnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 'Agent Chase: '''YAZIZIZIZIZIZIZIZIZIZIZIZIZ!!!!!!!!! ''AWESOME GUITAR SOLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 'Jack Fury: '''What does that mean? '''Grundalychus: '''Hark! The herald... Guitar... sings... Begin the battle... once again... '''Indominus Rex: '''Your odds of victory are insignificant, Jack Fury. '''Jack Fury: '''Never tell me the odds! '''Indominus Rex: '''I didn't. '''Jack Fury: '''Well in that case, ALWAYS tell me the odds! '''Indominus Rex: '''But they're insignificant and going on about them for 5 sentences wouldn't advance the story at all... '''Jack Fury: '''In that case, NEVER tell me the odds when they won't advance the story at all! '''Indominus Rex: '''Good, because I didn't bother to calculate them. '''Jack Fury: '''Why not? '''Wyldstyle: '''Wyld guess here: They're insignificant? '''Indominus Rex: '''Exactly! '''Audience: '''So predictable. '''Trendsetter: '''So predictable. '''Terabyte: '''So predictable. '''Grundalychus: '''Hark... How the cries... Sweet... Tasty cries... All... Seem to say... Things... So useless... '''Invizable: '''A classic, my man, a classic. '''Indominus Rex: '''Personally, I prefer the original, but I see where you're coming from. '''Jack Fury: '''I prefer winning over talking! '''Indominus Rex: '''Wow, we have one whole thing alike! Let's think of four more things and then we can be friends! '''Dr. Inferno: '''Remember, ''opposites attract. 'Indominus Rex: '''I'm tall, he's short. I am a hybrid dinosaur, he's a semi-okayish agent. I can single handedly eat anyone and anything, he eats Tacos on Fridays. ''GASP! 'Caila Phoenix: '''Is it true, Jack? '''Max Burns: '''How could you! '''Curtis Bolt: '''We trusted you, Jack. '''Dr. Inferno: '''What happened to Ogel? '''Jack Fury: '''It's time to gain a better reputation... Double-paddle backstroke photoshopped combo move! ''Pow! 'Indominus Rex: '''Ah! But double-paddle backstroke photoshopped combo moves are my weakness! '''Tee-Vee: '''Ring out! Indominus Rex has been eliminated. '''Jack Fury: '''Woo! I'm on a roll! '''Grundalychus: '''Fury... The Agent... Is not a snowman... They say... '''Jack Fury: '''How does that constitute a song? ''Piano Duet! 'Invizable: '''Hold it! That may have been the most amazing piano duet played by only one person that has ever existed, but it must go towards the cause of fixing this battle! '''Wyldstyle: '''What's broken? '''Invizable: '''Everything, sis. Everything. The first change is no more fighting! From now on, this is a battle of music. '''Jack Fury: '''How is that fair!?!?!?!?!?! '''Invizable: '''Ogel!!! ''Ogel enters with a giant spinning wheel. 'Invizable: '''Ogel will spin this wheel to decide which category your song must be from. '''Grundalychus: '''The first... Noel...The angels... did say... Was to eat... All poor shepherds... In fields... As they lay... '''Invizable: '''I hope you can sing more than just Christmas, Grundal, because our first topic is... ''Spin spin spin! 'Ogel: '''Rhythm and Blues! '''Invizable: '''Grundal, take us away! Back up musicians are ready! '''Grundalychus: '''Bells... will be ringing... this sad... sad news... Oh... what a Christmas... to have some food... '''Invizable: '''A nice cover of ''Please Come Home for Christmas. I didn't expect it, but now let's listen to some tunes by Jack Fury! 'Jack Fury: '''When Terabyte, has come, and the web is dead, and the gun, is the only, weapon we'll have. No I won't! Be afraid, oh I won't, be afraid, just as long, as I have, a Studshooter. '''Terabyte: '''Is that piece of paper the original lyrics? '''Invizable: '''Next time try and stay closer to the original for ''Stand by Me. Our next category is... Smash! '''Wyldstyle: '''Not the fourth wall! '''Ben Kenobi: '''That's no space station... '''Wyldstyle: I never said it was a space station... 'Yoda: '''Getting old, we are. Hmm? ''Poke poke. 'Wyldstyle: '''Hey! No poking! '''Yoda: '''Poke, or poke not, ''that is the question. 'Wyldstyle: '''Well the answer is poke not! '''Terabyte: '''Wyldstyle, that wasn't the fourth wall... '''Wyldstyle: '''The fifth wall? '???: 'No, it is I, the Great Pharaoh Amuntakken! Grandfather of Amset-Ra, and father of Pharaoh Hotep! '''Dr. Inferno: '''What's the difference between a "Great Pharaoh" and a normal Pharaoh? '''Sir Fangar: '''One is less gloooooorious than the other. '''Amset-Ra: '''A "Great Pharaoh" is a higher rank than a Pharaoh. '''Terabyte: '''What level of Pharaoh are you? '''Amset-Ra: '''I'd prefer not to talk about it. '''Pharaoh Hotep: '''He's an ''Associate ''Pharaoh. '''Amset-Ra: '''Dad!!!!!!!!! '''Great Pharaoh Amuntakken: '''My name's longer than all of your names. '''Grundalychus: '''Silent name... Holy name... Amuntakken... Pharaoh Great... '''Great Pharaoh Amuntakken: '''Well I like this young chap! Let's keep him. '''Invizable: '''Actually man, this battle ain't over yet. Ogel, spin the wheel! '''Amset-Ra: '''Ogel!?!?!?!? Send him back to the dungeons! '''Great Pharaoh Amuntakken: '''Why do you speak such harsh words, Amset? Ogel and I go way back. '''Invizable: '''Let's break it down for ya... ''Beat starts playing... 'Invizable: '''You know, Ogel, and Amun, they go-in' fishin, when down in the water, Amun sees copper. Ogel, he says, "Don't worry, I got this Ice orb, we'll get it out in a flurry". Then Amun says, "Dude you're cool, I'll make you a tool, then we can go, and beat up a fool". '''Great Pharaoh Amuntakken: '''It wasn't exactly like that... Or, anything like that... But you get the gist. '''Jack Fury: '''Well, I don't know about you, but I'm getting back to beating up my opponent. Forget all these songs, it's time for an ''Afrocanthosaurus Atokensis-Summoning spell. Heiro ivillo-- 'Great Pharaoh Amuntakken: '-poultry. 'Jack Fury: '''What was that for? '''Great Pharaoh Amuntakken: '''I can't allow you to defeat my new friend Grundalychus. '''Jack Fury: '''Ugh. Now I have to start over again. Heiro ivillo man o rawz- '''Great Pharaoh Amuntakken: '-liggavos. 'Jack Fury: '''One last time. Heiro ivillo man o rawz lannok ferros... Um... I forget the rest... '''Grundalychus: '''Minirok tanos von hillivos. '''Great Pharaoh Amuntakken: '''Don't help the enemy, my friend! '''Jack Fury: '''Heiro ivillo man o rawz lannok ferros minirok tanos von hillivos! ''VWOOOOORP! 'Invizable: '''Woh! It appears that Jack Fury just messed up his spell (With a little help from the Grundalychus) and turned himself into a tiny turtle with an Ultra Armour-derived shell! '''Professor Brainstein: '''Coming through! Coming through! '''Professor Hydron: '''This could be the breakthrough of a century! '''Professor Brainstein: '''We need to get this turtle back to the lab for further study! ''Vwoosh! 'Amset-Ra: '''There goes the Ultra Copter. '''Invizable: '''There goes the win to the Grundal! Yeah! '''Tee-Vee: '''Ring out. Jack Fury has been eliminated. Grundalychus is the winner. '''Great Pharaoh Amuntakken: '''I'll drink to that! '''Pharaoh Hotep: '''Father, we don't allow alcohol in here. '''Great Pharaoh Amuntakken: '''When have you ever seen me drink alcohol? I was thinking more along the lines of a fine glass of Bantha Milk! '''Grundalychus: '''Deck... the halls... with boughs... of victory... falalalala... lala... lala... '''Axel: '''Wait, I forgot to predict! ''End Transmission See the Fighter Rankings as of this battle. How much did you enjoy Indominus Rex vs. Ronin vs. Jack Fury vs. Grundalychus? 1 (Least) 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 (Most) Category:Season 2 Category:Round 1 Battles